Rooftops and Invitations
by BoomHeadshot88
Summary: Casey reached out to Cappie and it's on Cappie to decide the fate for these two lovers


"What's it like Ash?" Casey asked

"What's what like?"

"Being with the one you love..no regrets, no doubts, just..being together"

"It's…" She paused, knowing that Casey had just tried and failed to have something special with Cappie, "Look Case, he'll come around..it's Cappie! He loves you, he just wants what's best for you. Who knows? Maybe at this very minute he's coming to his sense on that roof"

Casey's phone went off. Rusty was calling. Usually Casey was happy to talk to him given the closeness of their relationship, but she just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone now.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Cappie was still on the roof, and was quite drunk. Ben had been ordered to keep refilling his drink over and over. He wasn't a pledge anymore, but Beaver told him it was a "special _case_." Finally it hit him, "What are you thinking?" Cappie said to himself. "She's perfect, she makes you sit on a roof and think! You hate people like that!" He got up and decided enough was enough but as he got up he slipped and fell off the roof landing on his back. He screamed in pain as the KT guys ran out and helped him.

"I think I broke my back," Cappie said.

"Whose sober enough to take him to the hospital?" Beaver screamed

No one responded.

"I know someone," Rusty said emerging from the pack.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god!" Ashley screamed. "Casey why haven't you answered your phone

"I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone"

"Cappie fell off the KT roof and needs to be taken to the hospital"

Casey, tears slowly running down her face started to scramble. Now wasn't the best time for her keys to go missing. Pillows were flying and clothes were on the floor when she finally found her keys. She raced with Ashley to her car and got to the KT house in what seemed like seconds. Finally they got into the backyard to see the group circled around a now unconscious Cappie.

"Is he, is he dead?" Ben Bennett asked.

"Oh my god"! Casey yelled. "Help me carry him to the car"

"Well if it isn't my fair minx," Cappie said awakening in her arms. "I always thought I'd die in your arms..or at a Kiss concert..maybe a Kiss concert.."

"Shut up Cappie and get in the car," Casey yelled so worried about Cappie she didn't realize she was yelling at him.

Casey, Rusty, and Ashley waited in the hospital waiting room for what seemed like an eternity. Rusty drunkenly passed out in one of the seats and Ashley eventually fell asleep too. Casey couldn't sleep though, all she wanted was to run back into the room and take care of him. At least be there for him like he always was for her.

"_That's what makes me a superhero, I go where I'm needed," _She remembered him saying to her. And although he was sort of joking, he wasn't wrong. When she was sad, he made her laugh, when something was on her mind, he was all ears, and when she was lonely, he was who he fell back on. "That's probably why he's so afraid of me" she thought to herself. "He probably thinks I only see him as the fall guy." Cappie was many things, especially to her, but despite how it seemed that was not one of them. She realized that through it all he is who she loved. She tried to tell him, but again he did what he thought was best for her. Was it out of fear? Or did he truly think Max was better for her then him? Well if he did think that he was wrong and Casey was sure of it now.

The doctor came out and said that he was fine and that he could see visitors. Casey, still the only one awake, decided to go in by herself. When she entered she saw Cappie lying helplessly on the bed and couldn't resist herself from running and giving him a big hug.

"Don't scare me like that again"! she yelled.

"Sorry," he just said back, looking a little sad that he made the girl he loves worry so much.

Casey then looked at Cappie and saw what she loved about him. Even though he had just been through a traumatic event, he was still so full of emotion. He had a big smile on his face almost laughing at Casey for being so dramatic, but she could tell that he was in deep thought about the events that had transpired in the last few hours.

"Well I should let you get some rest,"

"Case," Cappie responded as she started to walk out, "Can you stay with me?"

Casey had never been so happy, he had been there for her countless times in the past, and now she could begin to repay him. She pulled up a chair next to his bed and sat there with him. When he fell asleep she took his hand and rested her head on the bed. They were both awoken a few hours later by the doctor who told Cappie that he could leave the hosptital when he felt up to it. Cappie got up instantly and walked out with Casey by his side. She drove him back to the KT house. When they got there, Casey couldn't let it in anymore.

"I'm sorry Cap"

"For what"?

"Well if it wasn't for me you never would have been on that roof, never would have hurt yourself, you do so many good things for me and all I do-"

"Stop it Case," Cappie insisted, "if you had never been at the party I probably would have been up there anyways for the same exact reason, thinking about you. I'm always there for you because you mean everything to me Case. It's not just some coincidence that when you ask me to do something I try to do it.

Cappie hadn't looked at Casey while saying any of that as he was too embarrassed. His guard was down and she could pounce if she wanted to. He looked up and Casey's face was in disbelief. It didn't appear as she would respond just yet so he continued.

"I never wanted to hurt you, never would in a million years. But last night was such a shock to me. I've just been waiting for you, and you've had a long time to realize that I was the one for you. Just two weeks ago I tried and you just shut me down. You're the only person I've really opened up to and I just keep getting hurt, and it sucks. That's why I sent you away last night, because if you leave again I don't think I'll survive this time."

Casey was now crying. She never thought her actions had this much affect on him. Why did it take her so long to realize what was right in front of her? Why was she always putting up road blocks when he was so obviously trying to tear them all down? She had to say something.

"Cappie," she began fighting through tears, "you have every reason to think like you are now, I've been stupid, I've tried so hard to move on because you hurt me freshman year, so I tried to love other people and experience college without you. But you were always there, writing papers with me, throwing parties with me when no one else would, taking care of Rusty, defending me but making me crazy at the same time, and when I wanted to try and be friends again, it was only because I had to be something with you, and you tried again to show me how perfect we were, I couldn't see it then, it took you being completely out of my life for me to see what it was without you, and it was nothing. I truly am sorry that I could make someone I love as much as you hurt, but my feelings are sincere and I will wait for you forever if I have to. I love you Cappie and I want to eat pie in bed with you for the rest of my life.

Cappie said nothing and got out of the car. He closed the door and Casey turned the car back on in disappointment. Cappie then knocked on the window.

"Well aren't you coming"? he said with a smile on his face. "I mean you always used to make such a good nurse."

Casey turned the car off and ran to him quickly and hugged him. Feeling so safe in his arms he just repeatedly kissed the top of her head as she balled in his chest. He kept repeating "I love you so much" as if to never let her forget it again.


End file.
